


folie

by violet_luzon



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cheating, Cunnilingus, Don't Judge, Fantasizing, Father Figures, Father/Son Incest, M/M, Other, Post-War, Trans Character, Unhealthy Relationships, Vaginal Fingering, allen would canonically die for mana, he's obsessed with him, indulge with me in this cradle of kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:08:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_luzon/pseuds/violet_luzon
Summary: For that, Allen threw his head back and moaned long, needy and pained, running his fingers through the mess of Tyki’s thick, black curls as a wordless apology. Tyki was clueless, because he thought he had Allen’s heart. He was convinced he had him, that he was Allen’s man after years of relentless war and painful contrasts; that they were simply meant to be.And Allen made him believe that, because he really,really,didn’t want to hurt Tyki.
Relationships: Allen Walker/Mana Walker, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	folie

Tyki was dear to him, making tender love between the boy’s pale thighs. If everything about him was, in a way or another, questionable or despicable, the passion of his feelings compensated his deeds. He never said he cared, but he risked his life to preserve Allen’s life; he said he did because he wanted _to, _because he deemed Allen valuable and worthy and, in his own words, he was God’s sweetest creation, purest angel, and his prettiest vice.  
  
Tyki was handsome, and his hands, even if murderous and charged of ineffable guilt, were gentle flames on Allen’s hips; a grin pulling at the corners of his lips, he forced his legs open, and Allen had no willpower, no intention, no reason to resist his imposing strength. Tyki buried his face into that damp warmth, parting Allen’s folds with his forefinger; he slid the tip of his tongue into his throbbing pussy, trailing it between his plump labia to flick and swirl and please with his skilled mouth. Allen was dripping on his lips, his left hand pressed on his mouth to muffle the dirty noises, his unoccupied hand yanking Tyki’s curls to push him against his intimacy, demanding him to take, eat, suck, stretching his gorgeous lips to mouth over Allen’s clit while his tongue worked sweet techniques on his pulsating sex.  
  
Heaven was Tyki’s slick-with-juices stubble scratching across the boy’s inner thigh, but Allen’s mind was the host of horrid thoughts. Tyki had broken his heart, once, squeezing it through the gaps of his fingers; but Allen would shatter it, literally, in a million pieces; and he’d do it with his black mind, with his persistence to keep his eyes closed, blind, while Tyki ever so devotedly claimed his redemption with the flick of his tongue and his hand granting soft caresses to Allen’s aching body. He didn’t want to hurt him, because he didn’t deserve to be hurt.  
  
For that, Allen threw his head back and moaned long, needy and pained, running his fingers through the mess of Tyki’s thick, black curls as a wordless apology. Tyki was clueless, because he thought he had Allen’s heart. He was convinced he had him, that he was Allen’s man after years of relentless war and painful contrasts; that they were simply meant to be.  
  
And Allen made him believe that, because he really, _really, _didn’t want to hurt Tyki.  
  
But Allen did, and he was overwhelmed by masochistic pleasure in the sorrow of his guilt.  
  
Ever since the war ended and his friends started new lives, Tyki ended up by his side. He looked tired, consumed, conflicted, and his eyes carried the weight of a burden he never quite understood the meaning of. However, he kept that sparkle of gold in his eyes, and his smile was charming, laid-back irony. _I will never leave you again, now that I’ve found you._  
  
Allen deceived himself into thinking he’d finally fallen in love, but the hole in his heart and the demons of his past wouldn’t grant him the perspective of a simple life, of the sweet love and the wholesome amusement Tyki had to offer, things his simple manners had suggested ever since they met on that train without destination.__  
  
He was in love with someone else. Someone precious, extravagant, and miserably foolish.  
  
And that person had emerged from his past with a crooked psyche and wretched intentions. Allen was sick like him, because his love for that man led him to places where fear used to block him; his beloved went to a distant dimension, and he was never really sure if he loved Allen like he remembered him.  
  
Allen opened one eye, glancing at Tyki through his trembling lashes. The dark-haired man was rubbing his face against his cunt, inhaling his musky scent, groaning low at the taste, as if he wanted to suck in Allen’s true core. He used to eat him out with so much love, never asking for anything in return, even when Allen insisted to reciprocate; it was so beautiful and so tragically erotic that Allen felt like a beast when Tyki was not the one he was dreaming of.  
  
Squeezing his eyes shut, he withdrew the tears that had been forming in his eyes. Tyki’s skin was dark like that man's, his beard tickled him like his, his jaws held the same terrible, enticing masculinity. His eyes, too, gold like the afternoon Sun, were painted with something unexplainably tender and Allen saw nothing in them but _him_, when even comparing Tyki to that man felt like a blasphemy of the worst sort. That man was someone Tyki knew. Someone Allen had lost, that had returned to him. Someone they shared their days with, living the illusion of a so long coveted peace.  
  
When his mind was particularly noisy, Allen imagined that he was someone else. Ironically, it was the thing he wished the most. In his eyes, everyone had something he didn’t, and even their cruel aspects made up for Allen’s dire mistakes. So he liked to think that he was better, that he was looking at himself from the outside. But every time, he imagined someone else holding him, loving him, reassuring him. Not because he disliked Tyki, but because there was no one he could love more than he loved _Mana._  
  
Then, Tyki massaged Allen’s sensitive bud with his thumb, and pushed his middle finger into his slick, loose front hole. It was Tyki’s finger but Allen felt Mana’s warmth, his rough tongue and his polite smile, his composed decency. And Allen wanted Mana to lick his pussy, to scratch him with his beard and grasp his hips; he wanted Mana to flip him over and penetrate his quivering ass, because his cunt was too loose and too filthy to take. He wanted Mana to _spank _him, because Allen didn’t deserve to be treated so gently, so carefully, so lovingly slow.  
  
Mana, Mana, _Mana, _his masculine arms, his broad shoulders, his cologne, his rough cheek, his sad eyes; Mana, his fingers instead of Tyki’s, so pleasant and so fast and so sensual that Allen came, dripping juices against Tyki’s (Mana’s) mouth, leaking on his (Mana’s) tongue, silenced cry dragged from his throat, fat tears rolling down his cheeks.  
  
A single word on his lips, as he was drunk and abandoned to his misery. “Mana...”  
  
Only when he opened his eyes, he realised with horror the thing he'd done. Tyki stared at him with wide eyes, his lips slightly parted in shock. He was slowly wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, and his jaws looked tense, his eyes a black maze.  
  
“What did you say, boy?” Tyki asked, his voice broken, low, strained to thinness.  
  
Heart leaping in the cage of his chest, Allen sat up on the mattress, pulling his legs up to his chest in a defensive position. He widened his eyes, his pale form shuddering, his shaking hands reaching to clasp the sheets beneath himself. “I-I'm, fuck, I’m sorry! God, I didn't mean to say that!”  
  
Tyki clenched his hands into fists, his breath coming out short and loud. Allen managed to do that. He hurt him. Tyki looked like he didn’t know what to say, and Allen wished he’d beat him. He wished he’d lose his composure and make a mess out of Allen, because Allen knew he couldn’t make him happy.  
  
Tyki moved to sit at the edge of the bed, his back facing Allen. He held his head in his hands, looking down, his fingers ever so frantically grasping his own curls. Allen reached out to him with trembling hands, brushing his back with delicate fingertips. “I’m sorry,” he whispered, smoothing his hand on the man’s shuddering form, “I’m sorry, I...”  
  
“Don’t touch me,” Tyki said dryly.  
  
Allen dropped his hand back to his lap, a deep sense of cold settling in his wearied bones. He identified it as the ghost of his guilt. He was disgusting, and he didn’t think he had to right to feel sorry for Tyki.  
  
Slow and pained, a chuckle slipped past Tyki’s lips. “I knew it,” he muttered, the cadence of his voice husky and deep. It sounded like shattering glass. “I knew it all along,” he repeated, and the sharpness of his words instilled a natural fear. “You stayed with me because I look like him, didn’t you?”  
  
A lugubrious silence fell upon Allen, his tears heavy and monstrous.  
  
“That’s not...true.”  
  
“You lie to me again,” Tyki retorted, letting out a bitter laugh. “After all the shit we’ve been through, after all the times we pretended to hate each other, we’re finally together. Your dad is free, I’m here with you, and you say you love me but you think about him when I make love to you.”  
  
Allen’s body felt nothing but ache, and the crime came with the awareness.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Allen said, swallowing around the lump in his throat. “I’m disgusting.”  
  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
  
Allen slung his arms around his knees, hugging them to his chest. “I thought you’d hate me.”  
  
Tyki stood. He turned around, meeting Allen’s pitiful stare. He took a few steps towards Allen. Out of a sudden, he grabbed Allen’s neck and looked into his eyes, venom on his tongue and the sheen of misery in his irises.  
  
“I could never hate you,” Tyki said. “If there’s one thing I can assure, is that I’d never stop feeling for you.”  
  
Allen stayed still. Tyki let go of his neck.  
  
“But you don’t care,” Tyki muttered, and looked like he wanted to destroy him.  
  
He walked away. Allen’s tears had dried on their own. His heart was bleeding, and his soul was screaming. Even then, he thought about Mana.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no explanation for this...but yeah, gimme them comments, please! :DD


End file.
